1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more specifically, to methods for inputting user inputs to electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional touchscreen entry systems recognize the coordinates of touches on the screen. An electronic device may add a temporal parameter to a touch to implement a long touch, a double touch or multi-touch, such as a pinch-to-zoom, as well as a simple touch. Emerging user interfaces (UIs) or user experiences (UXs) are often combined with a camera, an acceleration sensor, or other types of hardware to grasp a user's patterns. Some UXs enable single-hand touch manipulation for users who favor large-screen electronic devices for comfortable view.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B illustrate a method of manipulating an electronic device in a single-hand manipulation mode.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, an electronic device 10 is provided. The electronic device 10 displays a standby screen 30 on a touchscreen 20 of the electronic device 10. A user 50 may change the position of the screen 30, by entering a user input onto the touchscreen 20 to shift the location of the standby screen 30. For example, the user 50 may shift the standby screen 30 to the right by dragging the standby screen 30 to the right, as shown in FIG. 1B.
FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B illustrate a method for manipulating an electronic device in a single-hand manipulation mode.
Referring to FIGS. 2A and 2B, an electronic device 10 is provided. The electronic device 10 displays a keypad 40 on the touchscreen 20 of the electronic device 10. The user 50 may change the position of the keypad 40 by pressing a virtual button. For example, the user 50 may press a virtual button 41 on a right side of the keypad 40 as a user input to move the keypad 40 to the right, as shown in FIG. 2B. A virtual button 42 for moving the keypad 40 back to the left, is shown in FIG. 2B.
However, such a scheme of touch recognition has a limitation in providing additional interfaces to the user because it adopts only coordinates of the touch. In particular, the “single-hand manipulation mode” as shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B, 2A and 2B require the user to make settings as to the direction of the display of a UI displayed on the touchscreen, such as the virtual keypad, by pushing the UI to the left or right to change the location of the UI. Further, conventional UIs primarily designed for right-handed users may cause the user to feel uncomfortable when attempting to manipulate the electronic device with his left hand because the touchscreen may be hidden by the left hand.